Simples Momentos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsados. Y los momentos de su vida, fueron, cada uno, un gran recuerdo.


**Título:** _Simples Momentos._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, sino que al ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _K+  
><em>**Pareja:** _Minato y Kushina_  
><strong>Dedicación:<strong> _Al concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!". Y a Cami-chan ¡Amiga siempre estas en todos lados, gracias! ^^_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> _Universo Alterno. _

**.**

El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsados.

Antojo.

_Un fuerte golpe logro escuchase. Por poco y la puerta del despacho se rompe. Levanto su vista hacía la misma, encontrándose con los ojos de su mujer mirándolo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Kushina? – dejando la pluma a un lado para prestar mayor atención._

_La pelirroja se acerco y golpeo sus manos en el escritorio con fuerza - ¡No cumpliste, Mina-chan! ¡Me dijiste ayer que comprarías mandarinas y nada! – el le miro con cierto arrepentimiento - ¡Quiero mandarinas 'ttebane! – casi ordeno con furia, alejándose del escritorio unos pasos y posando sus manos sobre su pequeño vientre de seis meses._

_- Lo lamento, Kushina, lo olvidé… Luego vamos, si quieres…_

_La joven lo miro molesta - ¡Lo mismo dijiste anoche, 'ttebane!_

_El muchacho suspiro sonriendo levemente, se puso de pie y se digno a ir en busca de la fruta que era, ahora, el nuevo antojo del embarazo de su mujer. _

**.**

Ropa.

_Minato se ruborizó, algo que ella ya había logrado para ese momento._

_Con solo once años, ambos estaban al tanto de que esa escena no era de agrado para ella. Pero si muy divertida para sus amigas y los amigos de él._

_- Kushina ¡Ahora si te ves bien! – exclamo orgullosa Mikoto inspeccionando la vestimenta que le había colocado a su amiga._

_La Uzumaki llevaba puesto un polero rosado, minifalda que a su gusto ya era peor que la del instituto, color azul. Medias marineras blancas y un gorro que tapaba su frente y casi llegaba a sus ojos. Definitivamente, no era de su agrado ¡Para nada!_

_- Todavía ni con eso se llega a ver femenina – se burló Fugaku, parado en medio de Minato y Hiashi. Ambos miraron a su compañero y luego nuevamente a la pelirroja, quien se acerco al Uchiha, y de un golpe lo mando de cabeza al suelo._

**.**

San Valentín

_- Que suerte tienes Hana. A mi Fugaku no me regalaría nada ni en un millón de años – felicito Mikoto a la Hyuuga, quien con las mejillas coloridas llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos – Que marido más atento el tuyo – volvió a felicitar._

_- Debes recriminarle a Fu-baka que te regale algo ¡Ya vas por el segundo hijo y aun nada 'ttebane! – dijo Kushina a su amiga, embarazada de cuatro meses y vigilando a Itachi de vez en cuando, el cual, a unos metros de ellas, era acosado por un grupo de niñas._

_- No digas eso, Kushina. Fugaku quizás no tenga tiempo – habló Hana. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos resignada._

_- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Qué te regalo Minato? – pregunto con interés la, hasta ese momento, única madre del grupo._

_- Nada aun… ¡Pero se que llegara en cualquier momento, dettebane! – aseguró._

_- ¿Y que le darás tú? – ahora quien pregunto fue la Hyuuga._

_- Luego sabrán – sonrió._

_Por la tarde Kushina recibió un oso de peluche dorado, acompañado de un beso y un 'Feliz día de los enamorados'. Y ella también dio su regalo…_

_- Tsunade-sensei, dijo que llevo tres semanas – comento alegre, y él poco entendió._

_- ¿De que hablas? – inquirió curioso._

_- ¡Estoy embarazada 'ttebane! – se apuro a decir, sonriente._

_Y sonriendo también, la abrazo y volvió a besar._

**.**

Casamiento.

_Los nervios la recorrían por primera vez tan intensamente. A la vez que su sensei colocaba la hebilla blanca en su cabello, para mantener al mismo fuera de su rostro. Ella le sonrió orgullosa y acarició su mejilla con calidez. _

_- Estoy muy feliz por esto, Kushina – aclaró Tsunade – Y te vez hermosa…_

_- Muchas gracias – asintió la Uzumaki, llevando una mano a su ya abultado vientre y sintiendo como dentro, su futuro hijo se removía, seguro sintiendo los nervios de su madre._

_El vestido blanco llegaba hasta arriba de sus tobillos, zapatos blancos, cabello suelto con el antiguo adorno puesto. Perfectamente lista para su boda, la cual seria al aire libre, sencilla y muy segura que también hermosa._

_Suspiro y la rubia la alentó, llamando a Jiraiya para que hiciera su aparición con la novia._

_Y camino al mismo, Kushina noto la sonrisa segura y siempre hermosa de Minato desde adelante. Y los antiguos nervios, desaparecieron instantáneamente._

**.**

Primeros pasos.

_Un niño rubio, de ojos azules y de al menos un año de edad, estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar. A unos metros de el, Kushina se arrodillo en el suelo para estirar sus brazos hacía donde estaba el pequeño._

_- Vamos, Naruto – le llamo, y él le miro extrañado – Ven con mamá ¡Se que puedes 'ttebane! – alentó, haciendo señas para que su hijo se acercara y pueda dar sus primeros pasos, ya que el pequeño no llegaba más allá de ponerse en pie._

_Naruto se sentó en el suelo doblando sus rodillas como indio, lanzando una sonrisa grande y triunfante a su madre. Quien deshizo su sonrisa y se irguió, llevando sus manos a su cintura._

_- ¡Eres testarudo, niño! – se quejo. _

_La puerta de la casa se abrió, y por esta entraron Jiraiya, cargando una bolsa con su almuerzo, y Minato, quien miro a su hijo sonriendo. Éste mostro nuevamente sus únicos dos dientes, luego se puso de pie, solo para sorpresa de Kushina, y emprendió el viaje de sus primeros pasos hacía su progenitor. El rubio mayor se agacho y recibió a su hijo con orgullo, a la vez que su mujer se le acerco._

_- ¡Este niño tiene preferencia sobre nosotros 'ttebane! – dijo indignada, revolviendo el cabello de su primogénito. _

_- El no tiene idea de eso aun – dijo Jiraiya._

_La pelirroja mostró una sonrisa llena de alegría todavía luego de eso, tomo a su hijo y beso fuertemente su mejilla - ¡Lo hiciste bien! – felicito a lo que el niño sonrió más ampliamente._

_- Son sus primeros pasos ¿Eh? – adivino el peliblanco, y elevo la bolsa que traía consigo mostrando la palabra 'Ramen' escrita en la misma. Los ojos de madre e hijo se iluminaron, los de ella al leer aquella palabra y los de él por que ya se conocía esa imagen desde siempre._

_- ¡A comer ramen, 'tte…! – fue cortada, dirigiendo una mirada a su hijo._

_- ¡Dettebayo! – exclamo, con un brazo en el aire, recibiendo tres miradas expectantes y sorprendidas._

_- ¡Tú si eres mi hijo! – comentó feliz la mujer. _

_Minato sonrió, observando a su esposa e hijo dirigirse a la cocina con Jiraiya. Naruto será parecido a el físicamente, por el cabello rubio, ojos azules y demás. Pero su actitud, no era para nada Namikaze, definitivamente._

**.**

Primer beso.

_El viento soplaba ligeramente y el Namikaze se encontraba bajo un árbol, con un libro, al parecer, muy interesante en sus manos._

_Su autor no era nada más ni nada menos que el loco de su sensei, Jiraiya. El personaje principal era quien más llamaba su atención, de nombre Naruto, alguien que nunca se rendía pase lo que pasase. Y estaba seguro que no seria la única vez que lo leería._

_Es, muchas veces, algo extraño encontrarse con un muchacho de dieciséis años, bajo un árbol y leyendo un libro. Eso llamo la atención de Kushina Uzumaki al encontrarse al 'pelele' de su compañero allí. Sin embargo se acerco, parándosele en frente con mirada curiosa._

_- ¿Qué lees Namikaze? _

_El rubio levanto la vista, encontrándose con la de ella. Unos hermosos ojos morados lo miraban curiosos, siempre pensó que jamás veía algo tan bello, al igual que ese cabello rojo y largo que poseía. Y juraría que los pensamientos de la chica no estaban lejos de los suyos y coincidían bastante._

_No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo acertado que estaba._

_- Un libro que escribió Jiraiya-sensei – respondió._

_- ¿Jiraiya-sensei? Mejor no imaginar lo que ese pervertido escribió ahí. Y lo que estas leyendo – se burló._

_- No tiene nada de eso, Uzumaki – aclaró._

_- ¿No? ¡Pues déjame ver 'ttebane! _

_En un movimiento, poco pensado, comenzó a acercarse para echarle un ojo al libro, pero a la vez, se acercaba al rubio que observaba esto atento. Solo una vez que estuvieron frente a frente ella noto la cercanía y lo miro a los ojos, sintiéndose levemente hipnotizada por ellos. Él sonrió divertido._

_Fue Minato quien la tomo por la nuca y la beso intensamente, bien dispuesto a saborear aquellos labios suaves y exquisitos. Que ya lo venían tentando desde hacía un tiempo._

**.**

Los niños crecen rápido.

_Kushina y Mikoto se echaron a llorar emocionadas. Sentadas junto a sus esposos, que solo miraban aquello con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro._

_Sasuke levanto el velo de novia que cubría la cara de Sakura, dejando un beso en su frente, confirmándola su esposa al fin._

_Entre el público, Obito y Kakashi aplaudían disimuladamente, continuando con la lectura del libro Icha, Icha, ambos recibiendo un golpe de parte de Rin ante ello. Itachi cargaba a su segunda hija, mientras su mujer a su primer hijo, también aplaudían a los novios. Naruto gritaba alegremente a sus amigos y compañeros de siempre, recibiendo una sonrisa de Hinata, quien tenía a su hijo de dos años sobre sus piernas._

_Minato abrazo a Kushina una vez que todos se pusieron de pie. Ella le sonrió, el recuerdo de la boda de su hijo volvía a su mente, mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo y daba un corto beso en sus labios._

_- ¡Que rápido crecen! – Lloraba Mikoto en el hombro de Fugaku – Pronto volverán a hacerme abuela…_

_- Estas vieja, mujer – intento burlarse el Uchiha._

_- Si yo estoy vieja entonces ¿Qué te queda a ti? Te recuerdo que tienes cinco años más que yo y la misma cantidad de nietos – recordó, haciéndolo callar, rió y se abrazo a el nuevamente._

**.**

Nacimiento I.

_Minato suspiro, recostado en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados, comenzando a golpear el suelo con su pie. Algo de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él cada vez más. Sentado en el banco de espera a su lado, Jiraiya le miraba divertido. Pocas veces había visto así a su alumno._

_- Esto es pan comido, Minato. No tienes por que sentir nervios – intento tranquilizarlo. Y el rubio nuevamente suspiro._

_Varias horas pasaron desde que llegaron. Solo podía estar tranquilo por que su mujer le advirtió que un nacimiento no le haría nada. Y lo sabía, el parto no era algo que a ella le fuera a afectar tanto, pero siempre puede pasar algo._

_La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando salir a unas de las asistentes de Tsunade._

_- Namikaze-san, puede entrar – aviso la muchacha – Es un niño muy sano, felicidades – sonrió._

_Minato y Jiraiya entraron a la habitación, encontrando a Kushina de lado en la cama, notándosele el sudor en su frente y algunos cabellos rojos en la misma. Pero con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro._

_Su esposo se acerco, agachándose a la altura de la mujer, notando como esta tenía a su lado, a un niño rubio, dormido y con los puñitos de sus manos cerrados._

_- Parece que mi ahijado es igual a su padre – sentencio el peliblanco. Observando no solo al niño, sino también el como Minato acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla de su mujer, depositando un fugaz beso en su frente, seguido de dos palabras muy obvias, para pasar, luego, su atención a su hijo recién nacido._

**.**

Nacimiento II

_Minato suspiro, recostado en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados, comenzando a golpear el suelo con su pie. Algo de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él cada vez más. Sentado en el banco de espera a su lado, Jiraiya le miraba divertido. Pocas veces había visto así a su alumno._

_¿Les parece familiar?_

_- Ya, Minato. Estas igual que hace años, pareces un primerizo novato – se burló._

_- Es que la última vez no pude entrar por que llegue tarde…_

_- ¿Y que cambió ahora?_

_El Namikaze volvió a suspirar. Desviando su vista a la puerta de la sala que acababa de abrirse, dejando ver a Naruto sonriendo con la mayor alegría que los ojos pueden reflejar._

_- ¡¿Ya nació? – Se alarmó Kushina, parándose del banco en el que se encontraba, junto a Jiraiya._

_- Ya eres abuela, mamá – rió el muchacho. Su padrino y su padre sonrieron._

_- ¡Le estas diciendo vieja a tu madre 'ttebane! – retó la pelirroja._

_- ¡No! ¡Te estoy felicitando, 'ttebayo! – recriminó el rubio menor. _

_En cuanto entraron a la sala. Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, con el bebé en sus brazos y cara visiblemente cansada._

_- ¿Te sientes bien, linda? – pregunto Kushina a su nuera._

_- Si, Kushina. Gracias por preguntar – asintió la Hyuuga con una leve sonrisa._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Es niño o niña? – pregunto Jiraiya curioso._

_- ¡Es mi niño 'ttebayo! – exclamo feliz._

_- ¡Ese es mi hijo 'ttebane! – dijo orgullosa._

_Naruto se acerco a su mujer sentándose en la cama, dejando un beso corto en los labios de su esposa y comenzando a acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo, pelirrojo, que más tarde, reveló sus orbes azules._

_- El si que supo salir parecido a los cuatro – razono Minato, sosteniendo a Kushina por la cintura._

_- Será el mejor prodigio del pueblo, 'ttebane – aseguró._

**.**

El rubio se recargo sobre la silla, sonriendo ante aquellos simples recuerdos, que con su simpleza lograban llenarle el alma de la mejor manera.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió nuevamente con fuerza, dejando ver a su mujer con mirada reprobatoria.

- ¡Mina-chan! ¡Es la graduación de tu nieto mayor y no estas ni alistándote, 'ttebane! – retó, pero al notar la sonrisa en los labios del hombre, ella también sonrió – Con que recordando otra vez ¿Eh?

Asintió, ¿Para que mentir a la mujer que llevas junto a ti más de la mitad de tu vida? – Solo eran simples momentos.

- ¿Simples? ¡Como si algún momento en nuestra vida fuera simple! – ironizo, riendo.

Kushina se acerco a su esposo e hizo que se levantara. Mirando hacía arriba volvió a sonreír – Siempre recuerdas… Ahora vamos a que se agregue otro recuerdo a tu memoria – propuso, notando como los brazos del Namikaze la abrazaban por la cintura, y pronto sus labios sobre los suyos.

- Después de todo, el tiempo, no es sino el espacio, entre nuestros recuerdos – comentó. Y ella lo atrajo hacía si para volver a besarlo.

**¡Buenas! **

**Participo en un concurso como ven. Así que considérenlo si les he de su agrado y voten, por favor…**

**Y mil perdones si existe algún error de ortografía… n.nº**

**Miko: ¡Nos leeremos! ¡Y que viva el MinaKushi! ;)**


End file.
